marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximilian Frankenstein (Earth-616)
; formerly ; partner of Toad; (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body, | Relatives = Dr. Victor Frankenstein (ancestor); Frankenstein Family (relatives, deceased); unnamed parents (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; University of Munich, Bavaria, Germany; Bavarian Alps, Bavaria, Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Member of the Hellfire Club; student | Education = | Origin = Human, Genius level 12-year-old human | PlaceOfBirth = Bavarian Alps, Germany | Creators = Jason Aaron; Frank Cho | First = X-Men: Schism #2 | HistoryText = Baron Maximilian von Katzenelnbogen is the orphaned prince of the Bavarian Alps, considered a true scientific prodigy, youngest student ever admitted to the University of Munich, and the last living descendant of Doctor Victor von Frankenstein. He was later expelled from the University of Munich because his methods were deemed "Most profoundly unsettling." He dissected his first Atlantean when he was eight. Around this time, Max created his own Frankenstein-style monster named Edvard, and promptly declared him his best friend. Months later when the local villagers formed an angry mob and stormed the castle, Max sacrificed Edvard to allow him time to escape. Months before Quentin Quire's attack on the United Nations, Kade Kilgore called together a cabal of prepubescent geniuses to secretly rule the Hellfire Club and eradicate mutantkind. Among the ranks of the Hellfire Club, Max took on the title of Black Bishop. Maximilian used an artificial super-garden to grow a Krakoa from the samples of the original Krakoa which was placed on the grounds where the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning was established. With Kade and the others, Maximilian took down the X-Men on the eve of the opening of the Museum of Mutant History. While trying to recruit Idie to the Hellfire Academy, he was secretly being hunted by Frankenstein's Monster and his Murder Circus. Idie helped him escape and Max decided to embrace his heritage by taking on the name of Dr. Frankenstein. It was revealed that Maximilian Frankenstein made more Krakoas through the same procedure where they were used as a line of defense for the Hellfire Academy. After the defeat of the Hellfire Academy he and his former collegue Manuel Enduque joined the Jean Grey School against their will, as punishment for his crimes. Eventually they tried to escape but he left Manuel behind after seeing him in a moment of weakness, with Toad as his henchman | Powers = | Abilities = Maximilian possesses genius-level intelligence and a penchent for disturbing biological experimentation. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Maximilian is usually seen carrying a hand held computer on which he takes notes. | Transportation = | Weapons = Maximilian designed and built various weapons including -: * Sentinels Mark X through XIII at least. * A chemical mixture that causes those who ingest it to transform into monstrous entities (In the shown case, Sauron and Wendigo) under extreme duress. * Mortar shells which deploy units of miniaturized, genetically engineered soldiers which grow on contact with air. ** Said Soldiers being designed after Frankenstein's Monster. * An electromagnetic leash used to control a Krakoa. | Notes = | Trivia = * Maximilian appears to have bad eyesight, always wearing a pair of goggles or glasses. * Maximilian is currently the Black Bishop of the Hellfire Club. * According to the Wikipedia entry on Frankenstein Castle, the historical Frankenstein barons had an alliance with the Katzenelnbogen counts. Maximilian's pseudonym may be a reference to that. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Scientists Category:Geneticists Category:Swiss Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Inventors Category:Germans